


Phoenix Down

by Vampcoffee



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Gen, Hentai, Inflation, Smut, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampcoffee/pseuds/Vampcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sybrell is a young pokémon trainer and a member of Team Phoenix. When she and a fellow trainer cross paths with Team Ashwake, she is captured and taken to a laboratory. Sybrell has something special about her and the way she bonds with pokémon and Team Ashwake has a unique method of finding what exactly her secret is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix Down

Noon was turning into evening in the glittering city known as Lumiose. The streets took on their familiar glow in the afternoon hours, however, the famously vibrant nightlife of the City of Lights had yet to truly begin. A young, light-skinned teen girl walked down one of these dazzling streets headed for an outing with her Whimsicott hugged closely to her chest. She had curly bronze hair and wore a fiery orange dress shirt and equally bright skirt that stopped about mid-thigh. A golden wing insignia on her breast pocket marked her as a member of Team Phoenix, as did the orange scarf around her neck, adorned with golden feathers. 

Sybrell was her name and, though she was among the newer members of the team, she still wore her uniform with pride. Though, this particular departure from headquarters was social, not business. Sybrell hailed a cab upon reaching a street corner and requested to go to the coffee shop across town. Once the cab pulled off, Whimsicott leaped out of Sybrell's arms to glance out of the window. It whistled at the trainer.

“Celeste said I could go out tonight,” Sybrell said with a sigh, as if she had explained this before. “The others are still looking for Ho-oh; I'll help when I get back.”

“Whimsiii...,” Whimsicott cooed.

“What do you mean?” Sybrell asked her pokémon. “It won't take that long.”

“Cott,” Whimscott countered.

“I'm not going to like him!” Sybrell screamed. She cleared her throat and returned to normal volume. “Why would I?”

The cab stopped and the driver alerted Sybrell of their arrival. Sybrell looked up to see a dark-skinned trainer inside the shop and one of his pokémon. She could not tell what pokémon it was, but she felt this was the person who called for her.

“The trainer from Mount Ardent,” Sybrell mouthed. She quickly smoothed out her skirt, paid the driver, then took Whimsy in her arm and exited the car. She shut the door behind her and then walked toward the cafe as the car drove off. Sybrell walked from the paved brick of the street into the coffee shop where the other trainer was waiting. He was kneeling to feed a bit of food to his Umbreon. He looked up upon sensing Sybrell's presence then stood and his Umbreon leaped up to his shoulders effortlessly.

“What's up?” he asked casually, offering a hand. He scanned Sybrell. “Hope you didn't get all dressed up for me.”

“Oh, uh, hi,” Sybrell stumbled. She shifted Whimsy into one arm and shook hands with the other. In that second she noticed his gloved hand, black beanie, red camouflage shirt, and black cargo shorts. At his comment on her own clothes she looked down at her Phoenix outfit then back up at him. “You don't like it?”

“Nah, it's cool,” he said. “I just thought you'd be a little laid-back tonight.” He scratched under his Umbreon's chin but the Dark pokémon's red eyes remained fixed on Sybrell. “I'm Qumar,” he said.

“My name is Sybrell,” Sybrell returned. “This is Whimsy, my Whismicott,” she said, holding up her cotton pokémon. It squealed at the male trainer. “What is your Umbreon called?”

Qumar shrugged. “Just 'Umbreon'.”

“He doesn't have a nickname?” Sybrell asked.

“Sometimes I call him Moonborn, Night Lord of the Eternal Dark,” Qumar said, smirking. An awkward few seconds passed where Sybrell gave a confused look. “That's a joke,” he added.

“Oh, of course,” Sybrell said with a nervous laugh. “Silly me.” She felt a faint warmth come to her face. Was she blushing?

“Don't worry about it,” Qumar said. “You want a drink? Coffee, latte... ?”

“Um, sure, a latte would be fine,” Sybrell said. 

She sat at the booth nearest to her and watched Qumar walk across the shop to the counter to order some drinks. When she looked back to the table she meet with the blood red eyes of his Umbreon who had curled up to lie on the table in front of her, staring. Sybrell swallowed, something about the black, cat-like pokémon made her uneasy. Fortunately it did not take long for Qumar to return.

“Umbreon, why you mean-muggin'?” Qumar asked. His Umbreon stood and moved further down the table then sat on its hind legs. Qumar placed Sybrell's drink on the table then sat down across from her, his own drink in hand. “So, Sybrell...” he began. “You're one of the grunts I battled on Mount Ardent yesterday? Team...”

“Phoenix,” Sybrell informed. “Team Phoenix. I'm not a grunt, I'm a recruit,” she corrected.

“You're a grunt,” Qumar insisted. “What were you doing up there anyway? Something about a magma-radio-detection-something?”

“We were testing the lava to see if Ho-oh had been there recently,” Sybrell said.

“Ho-oh? The legendary bird from Kanto?” Qumar asked. He tilted his head, thinking. “Huh, that makes sense, Ho-oh, fire bird, Team Phoenix...”

“Yeah, we're looking for Moltres and Ho-oh,” Sybrell said.

“And why is that?” 

“We see them as symbols of hope and we want to bring that hope to the rest of the world,”

“Oh, okay,” Qumar said. “So you don't want to free all pokémon from their trainers or completely unmake the universe?” The teams Qumar had encountered in the past were all either crazy, dangerous, or both. This one seemed much less disastrous.

“No, nothing like that,” Sybrell said. “We just want to make life better for people and pokémon.” 

“Sounds all well and good...” Qumar began, “...but what's the catch?” 

Sybrell cocked her head. “The catch?”

“You burn people as offerings to your bird-god?” Qumar asked.

“No, oh my gosh!” Sybrell rejected.

“You burn pokémon as offerings to your bird-god?” he went on.

Again, Sybrell shook her head in denial. “Of course not!”

“You burn-”

“We don't burn anything,” Sybrell interjected. “We don't do offerings. Ho-oh is not our god,” she said before falling silent for a moment. “Though, if there was a catch-”

Before Sybrell could finish that statement, a Sludge Bomb crashed through the front of the shop and exploded. A shower of poisonous ooze shattered all of the windows of the cafe and doused nearby people with vile toxins.

“Oh shit!” Qumar jumped up from the booth and pulled a pokeball from his waist as another blast went off at the front of the shop. It was a Smokescreen this time, casting a thick, black shroud of smoke into the coffee shop.

Sybrell joined Qumar in standing from the table and reaching for a pokeball as two figures in tattered, dark gray coats emerged from the screen, a Weezing floating over one of their shoulders. “Team Ashwake,” she said.

Qumar turned to her. “Team who?” he asked.

“They're leftovers from Team Flare,” Sybrell explained.

“Then what are you, Phoenix?” the Ashwake member asked. “Do not pretend we don't share the same origin.”

“You have lost sight of Lysandre's dream,” Sybrell said, speaking with newfound authority. “Where he failed, we will succeed and where he was selfish, we will accept all,” she declared. “All except you, anyway.”

“Lysandre is gone and his dream of a perfect world is dead,” the opposing member announced. “If we can't have our world, then no one can.”

“Great,” Qumar groaned, rolling his eyes at the melodrama of the two teams. “As if one team wasn't enough trouble.”

“We have no quarrel with you trainer, we've only come for the girl,” the shorter of the two Ashwakers offered.

“Shut up,” Qumar ordered, ignoring the opportunity to save himself. Team Ashwake. More like Team Assface. “Go, Umbreon!”

“Suit yourself,” the Ashwake member said. He raised a purple-black pokeball and clicked on the button to release a Golurk.

“Whimsicott, return,” Sybrell, said. “Come out, Vaporeon!”

With a gesture, the first Ashwake member sent his Weezing into the fray. In the next moment the four trainers all shouted moves at each other and a fierce clashing erupted between their pokémon. Over the course of the battle, Qumar sent out a Gliscor and a Luxray while Sybrell sent out a Raichu and a Fletchinder after her Vaporeon went down before they both ran out of usable pokémon. The team Ashwake members still had a Haunter and a Mightyena even after Sybrell sent out her prized Fletchinder, a pokémon bred and given to her by Team Phoenix Leader Celeste herself.

There was supposedly something special about her and the connection she would make with this pokémon. However, that strength had not prevailed today. Qumar, out of usable pokémon, ran towards the Haunter. Brave, but ultimately futile as the ghost used Hypnosis and forced him to sleep. Qumar collapsed on the tile floor of the coffee shop and Sybrell found herself utterly alone as the dark smoke from the initial attack started to drift closer towards her, surrounding her, choking her. 

She knelt down to her fainted Fletchinder and begged for him to get up, to continue the fight. The pokémon did not respond.

“We gave your friend the chance to run,” one of the Ashwake members said as they stalked towards her. “This is just between you and us.”

Sybrell returned her Fletchinder, knowing she was beaten. Though there was still hope. “Phoenix Leader Celeste will find out what you did here,” she told them. “You won't get away with this.”

The Team Ashwake members smirked at Sybrell, amused more than intimidated. “We'll see about that,” one of them said. He pointed and Sybrell watched his Haunter drift forward, ghostly hands and piercing eyes creeping closer to her until she saw a wave of energy beam towards her. An instant later she saw nothing at all... 

From blackened numbness, Sybrell woke to find herself lying on a hard metal floor, goosebumps rising from her skin where her flesh met the cold slate. A fog hung in her mind as she strained to move, sit up, and look around. Her blurred vision scarcely made out hard-edged, metallic forms along the walls. She heard the soft whir of machinery and figured that she was in a laboratory of some sort. Sybrell shifted so that she was sitting on the floor then patted her side.

“My pokémon...” she said. Her pokeballs were gone, to be expected.

“Finally, you're awake,” a gravely voice sounded above her. “I'll have to tell Mavren to teach his Haunter some restraint.”

Sybrell looked up to see an octagon of steely walls with cameras and testing implements all around her. Above her there was an observation window where three Team Ashwake members were standing.

It was the two from the coffee shop and a third member with a purple coat and a Nidoking by his side. “Are you... Ash Chief Randesyl?” Sybrell asked. She had heard of the Team Ashwake leader and his Nidoking but never had she seen him in person.

“I am,” Randesyl confirmed. “The burden rests on me to ruin others as they have ruined us.”

“That's not right!” Sybell shouted, pointing up at the observation area. “Shouldn't you want a better world, not a worse one?”

Randesyl gave a joyless laugh. “Such altruism,” he groaned. “The so-called heroes of Kalos could not accept that we were better than them. This is how truly low we've fallen.”

“No,” Sybrell rejected, slowly getting to her feet. “That doesn't make sense.”

The leader sneered. “I wouldn't expect you to understand, Phoenix.” He looked down at Sybrell from his position in the observation room. “What matters now is the rumors of a 'unique power' you share with that wretched Celeste.” With that, Randesyl gestured to his underlings. “Bring in the professor.”

Sybrell squinted up to the observation room to see Professor Sycamore be brought into the control room, bruised and bloody all over.

“Professor...” Sybrell mouthed. She though back her first day as a trainer. Professor Sycamore had given her an Eevee as a starter.

“I'm sorry...” Professor Sycamore said. He stepped to the controls and began typing on the keyboard connected to the main computer. 

“Don't be so down, Professor,” Randesyl said. He slapped a hand on the professor's shoulder. “It's for science.”

“What are you doing?” Sybrell asked. She took a step backward and then whirled around, looking for an exit.

The professor clicked more buttons but his hesitance clearly communicated he was not doing this willingly. “I have altered a group of five Ditto by changing their natures to Adamant, making them more aggressive,” he explained. “I have also enhanced their capacity to expand, given them the power to combine at will, and outfitted them with a synthetic analysis gel,” he went on.

“Why?” Sybrell cried as she desperately scanned the containment area she was in. There were several sliding doors in the area. She ran to the nearest one. “Why are you doing this?”

“Team Ashwake seems to think you have a special power that works with certain Fire and Flying type pokémon,” Sycamore said, Randesyl nodding in agreement. “The Ditto will interact with you, explore you, stimulate you, and then transform into you,” the professor said regretfully. “From this copy, they will be able to learn what exactly this ability is and where it comes from.”

As Sycamore went on, Sybrell tried to escape. However, she could did not know the electronic code and could not physically pry the polished steel door open. “Stimulate me?” she asked, that phrasing perhaps being the most worrying of them all.

“Yes, well, for Ditto to transform into a human, it must become more...” Professor Sycamore paused to find the right word. “...intimately aware of the subject.”

“You're sick!” Sybrell screamed. She ran to the next door and found it was locked electronically just like the first.

“My apologies,” Professor Sycamore said. “If I had any other options-”

“Yes, yes, that's all quite nice,” Randesyl interrupted. “Condolences and such.” The Team Ashwake leader folded his arms. “Is everything ready?”

Professor Sycamor nodded. “Preparations are complete, yes.”

“Good,” Randesyl turned to look at Sybrell, glaring at her from high in the observation room above. “Let's begin.”

One of the locked doors slid open and the five Ditto the Professor mentioned crawled into the room. Sybrell felt a shiver on her skin just from looking at the odd, pink pokémon. She stood still at the far wall and hoped they would not detect her. Of course, the augmented Ditto did eventually find her, their beady eyes training on her blankly. Upon seeing her they reacted rapidly, the individual Ditto joining to form a single, monstrous form. Sybrell watched the free-form creature expand as described to reach a staggering size and mass. It no longer had a face, it was simply a towering, writhing mass of pink, plasticine flesh. Upon finishing its ghastly transformation, it approached her.

“Follow the Phoenix,” Sybrell whispered, bracing herself.

A tendril of pink flesh extended from the enormous blob and reached toward Sybrell. She ducked under the appendage and tried to run. Another prehensile arm shot out of the mass and caught Sybrell before she could get away, though the room was still locked anyway, making it only a matter of time before the Ditto conglomerate had her in its formless grasp. It wrapped a thick strand of its pink matter around Sybrell's waist and dragged her closer where another coiled around her chest under her arms. Sybrell stumbled in the creatures hold as it pulled her in, struggling to get free to no avail.

Once she was within a few feet of the overgrown Ditto, Sybrell felt the two limbs loosen around her. However, two more joined in molesting her, tugging on the gold and orange clothes she wore. Still, she tried pulling the tentacles off of her, delaying the assault but ultimately wasting her energy. Another pair of tentacles seized her arms and pulled them high over her head, nearly lifting her off her feet. 

The spindly limbs of the Ditto crept along her tight thighs and petite hips as she squirmed uselessly, her short skirt doing little to keep the monster at bay. Sybrell felt the Ditto's arms snake under her shirt as well and brush against the swell of her modest breasts. From there, the Ditto slithered into her panties and its tentacles brushed the sensitive skin of Sybrell's crotch.

“No!” Sybrell screamed. She began kicking at the Ditto. “Let me go!”

The Ditto produced even more amorphous arms to coil around Sybrell's lower legs to further restrict her movement. Yet, she still thrashed as the blob's limbs violated her private areas, touching and brushing places it shouldn't be anywhere near. They groped her all over from her neck and chest to her stomach and back, and even her butt and thighs. The repulsive, unwanted contact nonetheless caused her body to react with arousal. She was blushing and breathing quickly after only a few moments because of the Ditto's ability to touch her in so many places at once.

“Looks like she's enjoying it,” Randesyl muttered to the captive professor.

“What, no, stop this!” Sybrell pleaded. “I'll tell you whatever you want! I'll tell you about my special power.”

“The special power you don't even know how to use?” Randesyl asked. He shook his head. “I don't believe that for one second.”

The tendrils beneath Sybrell's clothing gripped the fabric around her body, pinching and coiling to get a firm hold. Afterward, the long, bendy limbs pulled away from her with a shocking amount of force. The buttons of her shirt popped loose, the clasps of her belt and her bra broke apart, her skirt ripped up the side and her panties were reduced shreds of white lace. Sybrell screamed as her clothes were violently destroyed in one swift action. Torn bits of gold and orange rained around her to the cold metal floor below like the fiery feathers of a certain mythical bird.

“Phoenix down...” Sybrell thought. It was the codeword Team Phoenix used when one of their members were injured in the field. Sybrell had yet to be physically injured but the term still seemed brutally fitting in that moment.

With its prey hanging naked in its grasp, Sybrell's arms and legs secured with no ability to resist, the Ditto flexed the other tentacles it used to remove her clothes and then returned them to Sybrell's body. One by one they wrapped around her neck, her breasts, and her thighs. The other Ditto arms raised Sybrell's legs and spread them wide open as she hung from the tendrils that were holding her up by her arms. 

Sybrell watched the creature pull her legs nearly as far apart as they would go and position one of its many tentacles between them. Her brow furrowed and her lips parted, voicing a single, silent question; Why? Of course, the Ditto had no answer; it was only doing as it had been programmed. The tentacle nearest her vagina, thicker than the rest, inched towards her and pressed up against her opening. It was secreting the clear, slimy 'analysis gel' the Professor spoke of. Sybrell whimpered from the contact and shut her misty eyes. The pink appendage was smooth and flesh-like but surprisingly firm as it poked around her lips and clitoris. Touching of her nerve center made Sybrell gasp but she kept her eyes closed, trying to think of something, anything, else.

Finally the Ditto slid the tendril into her folds and penetrated her. Sybrell's breath hitched in her throat from the burst of sensation that tore through her. It flooded her, overwhelmed her, and she fully expanded her lungs but still could not inhale sharply enough. The Ditto pushed itself into her further and further, deeper than any human ever could. Sybrell felt an uncomfortable stretching in her pussy as she was invaded by incredible lengths of Ditto. 

Fourteen, fifteen, even sixteen inches forced itself into her body and Sybrell screamed in protest. Once inside the Ditto paused there for a few painfully long seconds. Sybrell's pussy was so stuffed that all she could do was pant weakly from the immense fullness she was experiencing. Finally the Ditto withdrew itself and Sybrell winced as it vacated her vagina; it had been so deep that it hurt on the way out. The tendril that penetrated her emerged slick and with her lubrication. However, a streak of red spotted the pink limb as well, blood. 

Sybrell had never had sex before, her first penetration being this horrific Ditto mutation. She made a conscious effort to even out her breathing as her legs trembled in the aftermath of the creature's most merciless intrusion of her body. Before she could truly catch her breath, the Ditto entered her again. The pink tendril did not push as far as it had last time but still forced Sybrell's pussy to expand to accommodate an incredible length and girth that no human male could ever match. Again, Sybrell's bare, blushing chest heaved to take in enough air in reaction to the exceedingly long member pressed inside her tight channel.

The Ditto withdrew quicker this time but did not fully remove itself as before. Instead, it pulled about half of the appendage out before thrusting again. Sybrell moaned this time, a sign of her body beginning to adjust to the Ditto's enormous presence. She was now wet between the legs, her inner thighs glistening with her juices. The tentacle retreated then plunged into her for a fourth time, now sliding into her pussy instead of forcing itself in. Sybrell watched with watery eyes as the monsters appendage began to writhe in and out of her, raping her continuously. Her body's physical reaction of arousal and pleasure was an involuntary reflex. She looked up at the ceiling of the containment room and tears spilled down her face while she tried to look at and think of something else.

Alas, the Ditto tentacles that coiled around her limbs and slithered inside her warm and swollen pussy were all too real. The thickest of the tendrils pounded relentlessly between her dripping lips and the canal within. Her petite legs trembled from the stimulation and her core muscles tightened around the thick, pink appendage that slipped deeper into her wetness. Sybrell screamed and her face contorted from the strange, wicked feelings that ravaged her inexperienced body. 

A fresh wave of wetness gushed between her legs while a sinful shudder rippled through her midsection that caused her to squirm and cry out in tainted ecstasy. At the same time, the Ditto injected several blasts of its synthetic gel into her pussy. For science. Her legs twitched from orgasm, her pussy dripped with an overflow of Ditto's slimy goo, and her breathing remained shallow and labored from the vile sensations.

There was a few seconds of pause where Sybrell hung in the Ditto's grasp, naked, legs spread, and shimmering with sweat. She was fully at this beasts mercy and it made her sick. Though, she wasn't crying anymore, that wouldn't help the situation at all. The Ditto limbs began to move again and Sybrell steeled herself to be raped further. She felt the tendrils turn her around so she was facing away from the creature. They pulled her arms behind her and then wrapped around her waist also, raising her hips so that her butt was angled towards the monster. Again the tentacles grabbed her legs and spread them wide as well as wrapped around her chest, smaller limbs coiling to pinch her perky tits. Sybrell hung in the Ditto's holds as it bent her over and supported her light weight with its many arms. 

Soon after getting her into position the beast sent a tentacle into her vagina. Sybrells wet lips parted to let the pink appendage slide inside. This tentacle was then joined by a second one, forcing and squirming to fit within Sybrell's tight pussy along with the first. Her opening spread dangerously wide as the two tendrils fought for space within her sex. Sybrell's eyes widened and her mouth hung open at the overwhelming assault on her genitals. The pelvic area of her young form visibly distended from the sheer amount of length and girth inside of her body. Beyond that, a third pink and fleshy appendage snaked between her butt cheeks and poked against her backdoor. Sybrell clenched her teeth as the tentacle pushed harder against her tiny asshole and finally forced itself inside. She shrieked at the most vile and immoral violations that were happening inside of her. 

Three flesh-like Ditto limbs fucked her in both of nether regions while a fourth positioned itself in front of her mouth. Already hanging agape with her tongue out from the flood of pleasure washing over her body, her mouth was an easily accessed entrance. The pink tendril darted inside and slid deep into her moist and warm mouth, over her wet tongue and into her throat. Sybrell gagged on the Ditto as it jabbed into her mouth and continued to rape her pussy and her asshole. All of her orifices where penetrated and fucked and Sybrell's only recourse was to hang there and take it. Endurance was her only option.

Still more tendrils slithered on her skin, along her thighs and around her neck, pinching her nipples and brushing her clitoris. More spindly limbs joined in until her naked, dewy skin was nearly covered all over. Her holes twitched and pulsed and the offending limbs went on twisted inside her soaked pussy and pounding deep up her butt and writing inside her open mouth. Wretched eroticism burned within Sybrell and she hated that she loved this experience so much. It was wrong, it was rape, it was terrible. Yet, she virtually exploded in her core with a second quaking thrash of an orgasm. 

At this point the Ditto proceeded to dispense more of the analysis gel from its tentacles. The tendrils deep inside of Sybrell were the first to release their synthetic load, coating her throat and face with the translucent slime as well as her anus and butt. The two tendrils pounding inside her pussy injected twice the amount of the gel, so much that it caused her stomach to inflate and still it overflowed to the point of squirting out of her. The tentacles outside of her body followed suit, totally soaking the short, young trainer front to back, head to toe. 

Sybrell's eyes shivered in her head and she hung there in shock as her drenched skin dripped with oozing slime. Slowly the vile tentacles slipped out of her holes and retreated from her body, lowering her to the ground before unceremoniously dropping her to the metal floor. Sybrell groaned at the impact and turned slowly turned over on her side, her skin beginning to feel sticky as the gel dried. She wiped her wet, matted curls away from her head and looked to see the Ditto monster crawl away, back toward the door where it came from.

Sybrell watched the control panel next to the door light up as the Ditto approached. The colored buttons illuminated in a sequence and Sybrell did her best to remember the combination. The door slid open and the Ditto crawled into the lift before the door closed again. Professor Sycamore was waiting for the door to open on the higher level where he caught the Ditto in a pokeball and handed the ball to the Team Ashwake leader.

“The process is complete,” Professor Sycamore sighed. “If this girl does have a unique power that can affect pokémon, this Ditto should be able to duplicate it..”

“Good,” Randesyl said, a wry grin on his face. He put the ball into the pocket of his coat then looked down at Sybrell. “Goodbye, Phoenix. Hopefully you rise better than you fall...”

The Team Ashwake leader turned to walk away and one of his goons grabbed Professor Sycamore, following him out. “Burn everything,” Randesyl said as he exited the lab. The second underling typed on the main console before running after them.

Sybrell quickly got to her feet once there was no one looking at her from observation. She carefully moved to the lift she had seen the Ditto enter, trying not to slip on the gel-slick metal floor. An explosion tore out the ceiling above her. Sparks and fiery debris rained over her and she ducked in reflex, scorched splotches forming on her naked skin. She glanced behind her to see the destruction, another blast erupting with the containment area before she reached the door and clicked on the panel. 

An error message flashed on the screen; incorrect code. Sybrell tried again, fire and smoke spreading throughout the laboratory around her. She got the correct combination this time and the door slid open so she jumped in and clicked to go to the upper floor. She watched machinery engulf in flame and scientific instruments spark and fail until the door slid closed. The upper floor was no better by the time she got there. Smoke hung in the air, making it thick and acrid. Patches of fire burned throughout the observation room, searing her legs as she tried to escape. Even the lights and screens flickered out due to the extreme heat. 

Sybrell stumbled through the incendiary chaos, hardly able to breathe or see much of anything. She did manage to grab a spare lab coat on her way out of the burning laboratory. She pulled on the white coat and was about to fasten at least a button or two until another explosion threw her hard, singeing her newly found clothes. Sybrell picked herself up from the gritty floor, strewn with shattered glass and gnarled bits of metal, and looked ahead to see the door leading outside. She held the coat closed as she limped toward the door. 

There were sirens and shouting voices on the other side of the entrance, which could be a good thing or bad, there was only one way to find out. Choking, bloody, and burned, Sybrell the door open with the last of her strength and found herself still in Lumiouse City. Which meant the destroyed lab that burned behind her was Sycamore's own lab. Before she could follow that thought any further, an Officer Jenny ran up to Sybrell and took her in a supporting embrace.

“Citizen, are you okay?” the officer asked as more emergency vehicles pulled up behind her.

Sybrell huffed, nearly out of breath. “Team Ashwake...” she said, panting.

“Yes, we know, we saw them feeling the area.” Officer Jenny informed. “We're going to get you to a hospital, alright?”

“They attacked... the coffee shop,” Sybrell informed. “Did you find...”

Officer Jenny helped Sybrell walk down the stairs leading to the street where her cruiser waited. Firefighters and their water pokémon rushed passed on either side. “We rescued everyone alive from the scene, most have only minor injuries.”

“Qumar...” Sybrell said. There was still hope.


End file.
